our lives are in the hands of our children
by numbuh13m
Summary: the titans were forced to give up crime fighting an never talk to each other again, cause of a mans secret evil plans, he wants to capture them an steal there powers when they aren't together as a team, now the titans lives are in the hands of there children, 10 years after they were forced from jump city
1. Chapter 1

robin-19

cyborg-20

beast boy 17

raven-17

starfire-18

* * *

"so this is it for the titans" beast boy asks, hoping its not true.

"yeah, stop complaining, already" cyborg snaps, he didnt want 2, but he is sad an frustrated.

""friends, I dont know ware I can go, I may be more human like now, but no family on earth an I dont want to go home, earth is just more wonderful" star admits.

"well star, you better decide, cause, that man wont like you staying here" raven says as she grabs her last bag.

"it dont feel right that were not even fighting back" Beast boy says, with pouting eyes.

"well, I cant risk that man destroying those children, but were all gonna be fine, ware ever we end up" robin assured.

"so I guess this is good bye" cyborg tried to not cry. as they had a group hug.

"well, see you, and maybe by an accident we'll meet again" raven suggests.

"raven" beast boy says.

"yes, beast boy" raven asks.

"can I have one last hug" he tries to give a smile.

she smiles her rare smile" yes, yes you can" raven an beast boy hug, one on one"

"thanks" he says, she nodes.

"well, bye" an raven was gone.

"I'll be going now, ill miss you all" star says flying over to the window, but then stops by robin, an gives him a gentile hug, an whispers'good bye' in his ear.

"bye star" he whispers in her ear, an returns the hug, an she smiles with a few tears an flies out the window.

"well, I better go now, ill miss you guys, an BB, im sorry for snapping at you before" cyborg says.

"its fine dude, hope fully raven was right" BB said as cyborg gave him a hug.

"see you guys" cyborg waves bye, heading down to get his car.

"well, bye robin" BB said about to head out the door when he was stopped.

"wait, beast boy" robin says.

"yeah" BB asks.

"I wanted to tell you, this team would've been nothing, with out you" robin tells, with a smile.

"thanks, an you guys were the only people that accepted me for me, an didnt judge me based on my skin" BB admitted.

"I love you, you were like my little brother" robin says.

"you were like my big brother" BB said.

"hey, are you upset you never got a chance to tell raven how you felt" robin asked.

"how did you..." robin cut him off.

"I seen how you looked at her, an you never got upset when say the rest of us didn't think you were funny, only her" robin said with a smirk.

"yeah, im never gunna find love, but whatever, are you upset you never got to tell starfire how you felt, an dont ask how I know, it was so obvious, every one knew but her" it was beast boy's turn to smirk.

"yeah, but, like you said we can only hope raven was right, an im sure you will find an UN shallow girl" robin tells.

"thanks dude, bye" he turned into a falcon an flew off, leaving robin who just simply sighed an let a tear fall, an went down to get his motorcycle, an he left.

* * *

with raven

"help, help, please" a guy was hanging out a window when raven was walking by.

"ugh, well, I can help people as long as I ante in jump, right" with that in her mind she flew up an grab the man, who was in utter shock.

"um, were you flying" he asked when they reached the ground.

"um yeah, I got to go" raven was about to leave, when.

"no, please, cant you stay, an maybe I could buy you a diner" he smiled.

"your asking me out" raven asked in surprise.

"why so surprised, your very pretty, what people get freaked out cause you have powers, every one can date" the man asked.

"thanks, um sure, my name is raven" she looked down "wel to tell the truth thats my middle name, my name is rachell" raven says.

"well ether is very pretty, my name is Andrew" he told.

"nice to meet you" raven said.

"same, well lets go for a walk, an get to know each other" Andrew said, an then it drawn on raven.

"andrew, my powers revolve around emotion" she says.

"oh, so you think you cant date cause you will lose control" he asks.

"yeah, so maybe I..." he kissed her, she was shocked.

"I dont care if you cant be like other girls, I think this could be something special" andrew told, an raven smiled, an they began there walk an talk.

they ended up getting married three years later, andrew ended up dying due to an unknown curse her father put on her that the first man she has a child with will die, she ended up having there one son named Zachary zeek roth

* * *

with starfire

"hey" a guy said to her.

"hello" she sulked.

"why so down" he asked her. she looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I think I lost my friends for ever" he let her cry on his shoulder.

"im kegan, an you, sweet thang" she looked up an wiped her eyes.

"on my planet its koriand'r, but on earth its starfire" she explains.

"how pretty, how about I buy you a drink" he ask, she smiles an nodes.

in a year they get married an then kegan changes, he makes her feel like nothing, an breaks her heart so her powers wont work against him, an rapes her constantly, an then she gets pregnant, with a son she named firestorm in English, an then a few months after that she gets pregnant with a girl vivrock, for the next 2 years after vivock's birth he beats them all, but when firestorm is held at knife point, starfires powers kick in, she blasts him, knocks kegan out, an then taks her children far away from there an teaches them how to use there powers.

* * *

with cyborg

"are you part robot" a girl wearing a hoodie behind him asked.

"yeah, why" he turns as she takes off her hoodie. "so are you" cy says.

"yeah, I neva thought I could find some one like me" the girl said with a smile getting closer to him"

"me ether" cy admitted.

"I got all th parts I need to make babies, please tell me you do to" she asks.

"yeah, I do, actually" cyborg says.

"thats good, so my name is Victoria, but they call me ellborg" she tells.

"my name is victor but they call me cyborg" he tells, an they both smile.

they ended up getting married about 2 years after they meet, an then she gets pregnant on the honey moon, she dies during birth cause her cybernetic side couldn't handle the emotional stress, they had a cyborg baby, that cyborg named maya, or myborg.

* * *

with beast boy

he was walking along when he bumped into another guy who turned around an started laughing.

"wow, what a freak, what the hell are you" the guy asked.

"just leave me along" BB was now getting frustrated.

"no, I dont think I will" he pushed BB back down, then there was a flash of yellow light, an he was out.

"you ok" a girl flew above his head.

"yeah, what powers do you have" he asked.

she giggled. "im a wioirrk, which is an energy witch, I have element ability's an Im partial vampire an werewolve" she tells. "you probably wont want to speak to me now, right" as she is about to fly away, BB stops her.

"um, look at me, im green" he says.

"what powers you have" the girl asks.

"im a shapshifter, I can turn into mystical, magical, regular, or even alien animals" beast boy states.

"cool, whats your name, im megan"she says

"im beast boy, well used to be, im plain Garfield now" beast boy said.

"oh, well, dous this make you feel any better" she ask, an they start a little make out session.

they get married a year later, they have there first child named justin, but his hero name is tear, there second child is a girl they named jessica but she rather jessy, an her hero name is blackross, there third was an accident the condom broke, cause becca couldnt have more than two, but she didnt want to kill the innocent life, so she had the child, a son which beast boy named kevin his hero name is scare, an she bled to death on the hospital table.

* * *

with robin

"hi, what are you doing out here all along" a girl asked robin.

"huh" he asked coming out of his vision.

"well its dark, an this area is dangerous" the girl said.

"I dont care" robin replied.

"come inside" she helps him up, an when they get inside she giggled.

"um, why you dressed like that" she asked.

"I use to be a hero, robin, but now im Richard" he says.

"wait from the teen titans" she asked.

"yeah, but I let em all down" robin was sad.

"you maid the right choice" he looked up confused is clear.

"I can read emotions, which then show images, when I dont try, its usually cause some ones mind is weak, an your in distress, let me help" the girl said.

"ok" robin said.

"my name is Miranda, by the way" she says.

they ended up getting married 5 months later, an 5 months after that having a child named angel or her hero name is pigeon, an 3 months later they have a son named Michael, his hero name falcon, an then 2 months after falcon's birth Miranda got shot by a bank robber when she was flying home after work.

* * *

"I think its time to finally catch them all, an steal there powers" an evil man in the dark laughed maniacally, while watching the computer screens, of each of the titans.


	2. Chapter 2

**robin**

_Pigeon (angel) 17=JR-Falcon (michal) 15=freshmen_

**Beast Boy**

_Tear (justin) 18=SR-Blackross (jessy) 17=JR-Scare (kevin) 15=freshmen_

**cyborg**

_Myborg(maya) 17=JR_

**raven**

_zeek(zack) 17=JR_

**starfire **

_firestorm(john) 17=JR-vivrock (zirry) 15=freshmen_

* * *

with robin

"come on, pigeon, falcon, pick up your speed" robin yelled at his children that was on a personalized training course in his back yard. pigeon kept going but falcon stopped dead tract.

"dad, I understand why she needs to train OD, but I have powers, I shouldn't have to, I dont need it, im tired" falcon admitted

pigeon stopped an laughed "all you can do is read emotions, an see if people maid good choices or not, how would that help you in a battle with a bad guy, the more training the better" pigeon said heading back into the course.

"your sister is right, son" robin scolded.

"fine, can we take a 10 minuets" he asked, robin smiled, an nodded. 'that's remind's of... dont remember them now' robin thought.

"pigeon, brake time" robin said to the girl battling ninja robots.

"aw" she said as she walked over to falcon.

"play nice, ill be right inside if you need me" robin walked inside.

"you want a boyfriend that bad" falcon said.

"I told you to stop that" he smiles

"I dont try, I told you, some ones mind has to be in a weak state, when I dont try" he states as if its the most obvious thing. "an why are you jealous of me, your a better fighter" he asks his sister who looks flushed.

"ok, im gonna sound like a normal teenager for a second, but I wish I had a power, I know its not something that could help me, but still" pigeon says.

"well, maybe you did get it, you just got to release it, maybe eventually you will" he smiles, an they give each other a hug, when there dad comes out to announce

"back to practice"

"yeah" pigeon says with excitement, falcon only groins.

"dad, the week ends our suppose to be ours, can we take off from school tomorrow" falcon tries.

"nice shot, nope, you need an education, an dont you enjoy high school" robin asked.

"totally" falcon replied as he joined his sister on the training course.

* * *

with cyborg

"ok, myborg, I fixed them" cyborg said to his daughter handing her two rings.

"oh thats good, I wont have to miss school tomorrow" she put on the rings, an in the place of the half robot, half human girl, standed, an skinny, young pretty, small, not very strong, light skinned black girl with black hair in pig tails.

"I know that would be terrible" cyborg joked

"yeah, I love you" she hugged her father.

"love you two sweaty, you want to work on arm cannon practice" he asked, she smiled an was running to the training room when.

"oh, honey" cyborg shouted, she shouted back.

"yeah"

"take of the rings, so you dont break em, an cant go to school tomorrow" cyborg smirked, she walked back in with a smile, took the rings off an handed em to cyborg.

"cause we wouldn't want that" she joked.

"lets go" cyborg said, an the two rang to the training room.

* * *

with beast Boy

"ok, you need to control that anger of your's" beast boy told his daughter.

"but" she started.

"no but's, I know she was a villain, but you cant eat her" beast boy said.

"an why would you want to" her little brother scare asked with obvious distaste.

"I didn't want to" she said an her older brother tear laughed.

"that's why, you were a tiger and had her in your mouth" he pointed at his mouth for affect.

"shut up, one day, im gonna save people, an be a real hero" blackross said.

"dad, do we have to go to school tomorrow" scare asked.

"oh you make me laugh, an why would I keep you home, I mean, you three can control the color of your skin through your powers, you got a ease, an scare, its your first day of high school" beast boy reminded his son, with a huge smile.

"oh joy, totally, he's gonna love being part of the hell hole prison for teenagers" Blackross smirked.

"I agree with BR on this 1" tear said.

"well, you still got to go, you cant miss the first day, an blackross what are you doing" beast boy noticed his daughter with her hands down her pants.

"well excuse me, the blood is clotting up, which makes it itchy" she said.

"thanks for the image sweet heart" beast boy said as he scrunched his nose.

"you are so not lady like at all" tear said.

"whats your point, dude, were animals, your just jealous im stronger than you" BR smirked.

"jealous, I..." beast boy cut him off.

"cut it out, I herd enough, BR, you dont do anything like that at school in front of guys, right" beast boy hoped his daughter didn't.

"why would I do that, I dont want them figuring out I have powers" BR said an BB shook his head.

"good, smart,. keep it that way" as scare turned on the TV, on to the sport station.

"rugby" tear cheered.

"who's playing" BR asked.

"the tigers vs the bears" scare answered while plopping down on the couch.

"ok, I want you to take your uniforms off, before you go to bed" beast boy said.

"what ever" the three said more interested in the tv then there father, as he walked to go to bed.

* * *

with raven

"hey zeek" raven noticed him coming inside.

"hey mom, why am I going to start schooling, cant we continue with home school, Im not exactly normal" raven gave a sympathetic look at her son's emotionless one, knowing his mind an heart were racing with the emotion of confusion, hate an regret.

"hey, ether was I, but I found friends who loved an cared about me, a matter what I was" raven gave her son a hug.

"so why don't you hang with these friends you always talk about" zeek asked.

"something happened we had to split, but just when you start school, find people you could trust, people that might be just as different cause you need friends" raven said an he smiled, he didn't know what was gonna happen tomorrow, but he intended to find out an try to fill his mother's request.

"ill try, what did you enroll me as" he asked.

"zack roth" raven answered.

"ok, um before bed, can you tell me story's of your friends.

raven smiled an went into a meditation stance in mid air an zeek did the same.

"ok, well, there was robin, our leader, he was more of the dad of the group, starfire, I always thought the two would get together, she was like the caring over protective mom, cyborg was like my older brother, an beast boy, at first he was annoying an an immature child, I didn't realize what he went through, which was more than any of us, I started to have a crush on him, but I never got to find out if he felt the same way, cause well I never told you this part of the story, there was a man that maid us go our separate ways, that's how I met your father, but he died thanks to my father, I cant tell you how glad I was that it wasn't beast boy, I loved your father a lot, but not the same way as beast boy, it took his death for me to realize that, zeek, I am happy I got you though" raven hugged her son again an he smiled.

"thanks mom, an true love never leaves" zeek maid her smile, an he flew off to his room to get ready for school.

* * *

with starfire

"so we can go to school" firestorm was excited, he was gonna go to school.

"yes, I need you to take care of you sister, an I used your original names, from our language" star told, as she was cleaning up, her kids were super happy.

"this is great, wait, hey mom, whats that" vivrock said pointing towards a video saying 'friends happy times'

"just a video of some friends" star sighed.

"can we watch" firestorm asked.

"sure" star smiled, an placed the video in. it jumped from scene to scene

_[__Robin offers Starfire some cotton candy_]  
_Starfire_: The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very good.  
_Robin_: This is different.  
[_both eat some_]  
_Starfire_: Mmm... It vanished!  
_Robin_: Yeah. It'll do that.

___Starfire_: I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried the tickling, all matter of bodily noises, and the word "underpants". I fear this time Beast Boy's brain is truly gone.  
_Raven_: Beast Boy had a brain?  
[_Beast Boy wakes, cracking up_]  
_Beast Boy_: Ha. Ha. Ha. Good one... hey! That's not funny. I *totally* have a brain... I just don't use it very much.

_Beast Boy: Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people I have ever known._

[_the Titans carry a plaque and flowers to the stone statue that was once Terra_]  
_Raven_: We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect.  
_Robin_: We'll bring her back.  
_Cyborg_: Someday.  
[_Starfire lays the flowers at the statue's feet_]  
_Starfire_: I shall miss you, friend.  
[_Beast-Boy lays down the plaque. It reads "Terra: A Teen Titan. A True Friend."_]  
_Beast Boy_: I'll never forget you, Terra.

_Cyborg_: [_to Starfire and Beast Boy] I can't believe you two would go into Robin's room while he's gone and wear his uniform and pretend to be Robin. _  
_Starfire_, _Beast Boy: Well... _  
_Cyborg_:_ Without me!_

_Robin_: [_to Starfire_] You're getting married?  
_Starfire_: _Indeed, and I cannot wait to Tamaran. I have been having a bit of the sick-home feeling lately, and am eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends. _  
_Robin: You're getting married? _  
_Raven_:_ Yeah, anyone we know? _  
_Starfire: I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. _  
_Robin: You're getting MARRIED? And to SOMEONE YOU'VE NEVER MET?_

_Robin: Hi, I'm Robin. And we're the... _  
_Terra: Teen Titans. Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra, and you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and... _  
_Beast Boy: BOY BEAST! I-I I mean BATH BOOT! EH! NO! _  
_Terra: Beast Boy? _  
_Beast Boy: AHH! _  
_[turns into a turtle] _  
_Terra: Dude! He's hilarious! _  
_Beast Boy: Hilarious? Me? Really? _  
_Starfire: Curiosity abounds. Please... _  
_[fast] _  
_Starfire: ...where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend? _  
_Terra: Earth, walked, red, and sure! _  
_Starfire: Welcome new friend!_

_about 7 scenes flash of robin saying Titans *go*!_

_[Starfire, Cyborg and Robin are sitting at a picnic table] _  
_**Starfire**: This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful. _  
_**Cyborg**: Uh, Starfire? _  
_**Robin**: That's mustard. _  
_**Starfire**: Is there more? _  
_[Robin and Cyborg stare at her weirdly]_

_**Raven**: [to BeastBoy] I respect that you don't eat meat... please respect that I don't eat fake meat._

[_the Titans are deciding on pizza toppings]  
__**Cyborg**: Come on, how can you deprive me of the all-meat experience? _  
_**Beast Boy**: Dude, I've BEEN most of those animals_.

**Starfire**: [_to Robin, who is on a self-deprecating rant] __No more Robin yelling at Robin!_

[_It is dark and Beast Boy has turned into an octopus]  
__**Starfire**: Eeek! Someones claws are on my grebnacks._  
[_Two popping sounds]  
__**Beast Boy**_:_ Hehe... my bad_

_**Beast Boy**_: _You guys... missed me? _  
_**Cyborg**_: _Sure! Who else is going to help me wax the T-Car? _  
_**Robin**_: _And spar with me in the gym?_  
**_Starfire_**:_ And wolf down nauseating amounts of tofu while Raven and I watch?_  
_**Raven**_: _Uh... how about we just go out for pizza?_

[_to her evil father, Trigon]  
__**Raven**_: [_raising her voice] __I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends. *They* are my family. *This* is my home! _  
[_shouts]  
__**Raven**:_ _And you are not welcome here!_

_**Cyborg**:_ _When I was at the H.I.V.E., for a time, I felt... normal. _  
_**Starfire**: Well, I did not know you before, so to me, you *are* normal._

_**Starfire**_: Cyborg, you seem all lobstery.  
[_everyone looks at her strangely]  
__**Raven**: I think she means crabby._

_**Starfire**: [after getting their bodies back from being switched, to Raven] I am me! And you are you! _  
_**Cyborg**: [the rest of the Titans have their bodies back] And we're us! _  
_**Robin**: Thanks to you two. _  
_**Beast Boy**: You go girls! _  
_**Starfire**: We have done it! _  
_[jumps and embraces Raven] _  
_**Raven**: [horrified] Ummm... you're hugging me!_

_**Val Yor**: I was trying to pay her a compliment. _  
_**Raven**: Then why does it still sound like an insult?_

_**Beast Boy**: See, it all started back in 1492 with this tea party, in Boston. King George, or maybe it was King Norm-anyway... The British were trying to make the colonists drink all this tea. But they were like, "Dude! No way! We're sick of your nasty old tea and your crummy English muffins!" So they decided, "Revolution!" _  
_**Raven**: Where'd you learn you history? A cereal box? _  
_**Beast Boy**: What's your point? _  
_**Raven**: [sweat drops]_

_**Starfire**: Never have I been so thankful to have nine stomachs_

_**Starfire**: [while holding three strips of tofu bacon to her head] Observe. I am a Rorphian Zopgar. _  
_[she giggles] _  
_**Starfire**: [Cyborg and Beast Boy give her blank looks] _  
_**Starfire**: On my planet, this is hilarious. (they break out laughing)_

_Starfire: Friends! Awaken! Alarm! _  
_Starfire: [in one breath] The Mother Mae-Eye is not truly our mother, but an evil witch who has tricked us all and invaded our home and forbidden our missions and stolen our boogers and keeps us all under her spell with frequent and plentiful helpings of enchanted pie! _  
_[stops and gasps for breath] _  
_Raven: So... what now? _  
_Cyborg: I think she's saying she wants more pie._

_Robin: [after Starfire hits them all on the head with a rolling pin to break Mother Mae-Eye's spell] Umm... why am I in a giant pie? _  
_Beast Boy: Why am I in a bunny suit? _  
_Raven: [angry] Why am I in a dress? _  
_Cyborg: WHO'S BEEN REDECORATING MY TOWER?_

_Beast Boy: Time to do what I do best. Try not to be jealous! _  
_Raven: He just put on three-hundred-thousand pounds; I'm *so* jealous._

_Cyborg: Star! Remember that purple wiggly Tamaranean pie thingie you made that was full of bugs? _  
_Starfire: My stewed grunthmek which made you physically sick? _  
_Cyborg: Yeah! You gotta cook up some of that!_

_Starfire: But how do I... _  
_[snap Beast Boy out of his trance] _  
_Cyborg: Make him laugh! _  
_Starfire: [to Beast Boy] How many okarins does it take to hogie a morflark? Fimbar! _  
_Beast Boy: [no response] _  
_Starfire: Umm... boo-gers? _  
_Beast Boy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Boogers!_

_Beast Boy: Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people I have ever known. _  
_[the Titans carry a plaque and flowers to the stone statue that was once Terra] _  
_Raven: We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect. _  
_Robin: We'll bring her back. _  
_Cyborg: Someday. _  
_[Starfire lays the flowers at the statue's feet] _  
_Starfire: I shall miss you, friend. _  
_[Beast-Boy lays down the plaque. It reads "Terra: A Teen Titan. A True Friend."] _  
_Beast Boy: I'll never forget you, Terra. _

the tv flashed off

"wow, you loved your friends" firestorm asked

"no, I love them, always will, even if I dont see them again" star said.

"I hope I make friends like yours" fire said.

"me too" viv said.

"dont worry, you two are wonderful, im sure you will" star assured her kids, now thinking about all those wonderful times she spent with her friends, an how she knew little about the earth culture.

"they loved me despite my little knowledge of this world" star said.

"did you like that robin person" vivrock asked.

"I loved him, never got to find out if he felt the same" she admitted.

"oh, maybe you will see him again" firestorm said


	3. Chapter 3

**robin**

_Pigeon (angel) 17=JR-Falcon (michal) 15=freshmen_

**Beast Boy**

_Tear (justin) 18=SR-Blackross (jessy) 17=JR-Scare (kevin) 15=freshmen_

**cyborg**

_Myborg(maya) 17=JR_

**raven**

_zeek(zack) 17=JR_

**starfire **

_firestorm(john) 17=JR-vivrock (zirry) 15=freshmen_

* * *

with BB's kids

"well, were in the prison again" kevin spoke with discus.

"chill dude, let me see your schedule" justin said, kevin gave it up.

justin finished reading the schedule an smiled

"oh, dude, me an jess breezed by all those classes" justin said.

"well, you dudes are like super smart, im average, why they give me this crap" kevin crossed his arms, an sat down on a step anger filled.

"you know, me an justin will help you, we all have gym together an lunch" jess looked at the bright side.

"an me an you have study hall together kev" justin said.

"come on, we'll be fine, bro, maybe you can finally show your brains, im sure you have em" jess said, leading kevin in the school, with justin following close behind.

* * *

with ravens kid

"hi, im zack roth, I need my class schedule"

"oh, yes, one second please" the lady at the front desk said.

"sure thing" zack said.

"here it is, would you like some help finding your classes" the lady asked.

"no, I should be fine" zack said walking off, an looked down at his schedule "creative poem writing" he ream aloud, he was actually happy.

"time to show off" he said to him self.

* * *

with robin kid's

"well, good luck angel" Michel said with a soft smile.

"you too" she was about to go to her class when he grabbed her hand.

"what" she asked.

"just telling ya, you might find out you have, well you know" he told.

"maybe" she was about to walk off again, but again was stopped.

"ok, what now" she asked.

"try to make friends, an not anger them" they both chuckled.

"well then you too" angel said.

"its a deal" they gave each other a little hug an rushed off in different directions.

* * *

with starfire's kids

"um, now that we get to go, im scared" zirry admitted.

"we'll be fine, every one seems so nice here" john said, turning towards his little sister, who looked behind him at the big muscular guy wearing a foot ball uniform throwing another guy wearing the same uniform, an then they through some punches.

"zirry, are you listening to me" john asked.

"I feel so safe here, lets go" she pulled him off into the opposite direction of the fight.

when they reached 'safety'

"what you got first class, I have algebra" zirry said.

"geometry, so I guess ill see you at lunch" they hugged an went to there classes.

* * *

with cyborg's kid

"hi, im maya" she said.

"yeah, so" the snobby girl said back.

"I want to be a cheerleader" maya explained.

"so, show me what you got" the girl said, an maya nodded, an went back a few steps, she looked through the music on her phone

Dance!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom

"wait, gunna stop you, you have a nice voice an nice moves, put it all into a TEENAGE SONG" maya thought for a moment.

"ok, ok, cheek this out" maya said picking another song"

Uh huh, this my shit/ she clapped her hands

All the girls stomp your feet like this/ she stopped her feet

A few times I've been around that track/ she walked forward an then did a back flip

So it's not just gonna to happen like that/ she landed on her feet, stood up an an waved her hand 'no'

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl, I ain't no Hollaback Girl/ clapped her hands

Ooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit/did a front flip

I heard that you were talking shit/did a kick, an back flip

And you didn't think that I would hear it/pointed to her ears

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up/through hands up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack/jumped landed on all 4's did a hand stand, flip, an then started to march.

Gonna get a touch down, gonna take you out/swiped her feet across the ground

That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up/through her hands down, did a cart wheel.

A few times I've been around that track, did a tripple flip

So it's not just gonna to happen like that/waved her hands 'no'

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl, I ain't no Hollaback Girl/ hand stand, flip

Ooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit/ clapped her hands

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers/wiped her hands down her body

No principals, no student, no teachers/ waved her hands 'no'

All the boys want to be the winner/ jumped up, landed on her feet an wiped her hands up her body as she stood

But there can only be one/maid a '1' with her finger

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all' maid a fist

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you/ she did a side triple flip

That's right I'm the last one standing/stood still with her hands on her hips

Another one bites the dust/chops down

A few times I've been around that track/single flip then marched foward

So it's not just gonna to happen like that/waved her hands 'no'

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl, I ain't no Hollaback Girl/back flip

Ooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit/back flip, walks foward

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas, S(This shit is bananas, S)/throws hands up in air

A few times I've been around that track/marched backwards then forwards

So it's not just gonna to happen like that/waved hands'no'

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl, I ain't no Hollaback Girl/front flip

Ooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit/triple front flip landed in a cart wheel

"ok, you on the team, 1st string" the captain said.

"great, oh, this dont interfere with baseball right" maya asked.

"no, why" the girl asked.

"im trying out" maya told.

"were gunna allow that, only cause you got an awesome voice, an awesome moves, so, sure" the girl said walking away with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"um, oh shoot, I better get to class" she said looking at her watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**robin**

_Pigeon (angel) 17=JR-Falcon (michal) 15=freshmen_

**Beast Boy**

_Tear (justin) 18=SR-Blackross (jessy) 17=JR-Scare (kevin) 15=freshmen_

**cyborg**

_Myborg(maya) 17=JR_

**raven**

_zeek(zack) 17=JR_

**starfire **

_firestorm(john) 17=JR-vivrock (zirry) 15=freshmen_

* * *

mike's pov

when I departed from my sister I found my way to class, I had algebra, I was to busy being scared of if the work would be to hard I ended up bumping in to a guy standing by the lockers on his phone texting. we both fell to the ground, I sat up an rubbed my head, an muttered sorry. he stood up an brushed him self up an reached his hand down to help me up.

"damn dude, I think I just saved your life, if I wasnt standing here, you would of bumped heads with the lockers" the boy laughed I offered a chuckle.

"yeah, thanks" I say.

"no prob dude, what you thinking about, to lead ya not to look" the boy asked.

"how hard algebra will be" I admitted.

"dude, I was thinking the same thing, dont worry, I got you, my bro a sis, are super smart, they already promised to help me, im sure they'll gladly help help any friends of mine" I smiled at him.

"thanks" an we headed in an took two seats in the back.

"dude, we cant be friends" I was shocked I blurted out

"what"

"damn, people should let me finish, we cant be friends, if we dont know each others names" I had to laugh.

"im Michele, you can call me just mike though" I said.

"im kevin, do you get introble alot" he asked.

"random much, an no, I think my dad would kill me" I said as the bell rang.

"well be prepared to die, if you gunna hang with me, dude" kevin said, I didnt understand until he through what looked like an egg at the teacher who was just walking in.

"damn, who throw that egg at that teacher, just a shame" as he got up from his chair an pretended to be concerned, I couldn't help but laugh at the act.

"what we do now with no teacher" a guy asked.

"what you stupid" kevin said.

"what you say to me, kid" the guy said.

"I asked you a question, but now I must ask you another, what grade you in" kevin asked.

"im a JR, why" the guy said with anger.

"wow, a JR in a freshmen level math class, pretty sad, eh, but if your a JR, you know jessy logan an justin logan" kevin asked.

"what about em" the guy said, you could sense fear coming off him, I got a little scared my self.

"im kevin logan" he said, the JR shut up right away.

"now, help me make it look like she fell asleep" kevin said pointing a finger at the JR.

"sure" he said quietly, kevin set her up professionally, it was amazing.

"now, this note tells every one, for the rest of the day, no class, free period" kevin explained.

every one shrugged there shoulders, an walked out of the room, I then got really nervous.

"kevin, wait up" I said, he turned back around an waited for me.

"sorry dude, your so quit" he said.

"what if we get caught, wont we get introble" I looked around nervously, this was the first bad thing I ever did.

"you only get introble if you caught,now chill dude, it wasn't you, it was me, if I do get caught, I will take my punishment like a man in a little boy's body" he joked, I had to laugh.

"what we do now" I asked.

"prank, come on, ill start you off slow" he said, I followed him, but I have to rember why people are scared of his last name.

* * *

angel's pov

I was rushing to class when I was stopped.

"yo, cutie, what the rush" I was shocked, I had to turn around, he saw my blush an then saw the girl fuming next to him.

"um, isnt that your girlfriend" now I was a little mad.

"no, was his girlfriend" she said, he was shocked but she pulled me away.

"men, what ass holes" she said.

"I have to agree" angel said.

"what your name" she asked kindly.

"im angel, you" I asked back.

"im jessy" she said.

"what class you got" she asked.

"kung fu gym" I answered.

"sweet, I have that first tomorrow, right now I have creative poem writing" she said.

"cool, we can catch up later, I guess" I said.

"yeah, give me your number" she pulled out a really expensive looking phone.

"dont laugh" I said sheepish.

"ok" she said on the ease. I pulled out my 30 dollar flip phone.

'dude, Im not a bitch, like that, here, give me your phone, ill put my # in an you just text me" she grabbed my phone an in 30 seconds had her info in.

"text hi" she said" I did it, an she put my name.

"great, text ya later" she said.

"in class" I said.

"uh, yeah, listen, my lil bro, is prob gunna OD himself on bad actions, texting in class ante shit, compared to the shit I do usually do" she said, I got tensed.

"what do you do" I asked.

"watch this" she pulled out a clear piece of string, an swung it, an pulled back a bunch of pens.

"thats stealing" I said, angrily.

"dude, chill, it was just pens" an I realised I need to calm down maybe she was right.

"is that all you steal" I asked with an inner sigh.

"nah, anything under 100 bucks" she said, looking at her watch.

"listen, Ill show you some shit later, right now we both got to get to class" an she sped off.

'well at least I know she didn't steal that phone' I thought as I walked to class.

* * *

zack's pov

"yo, what with the dark cloths" this kid sitting in the front raw said.

"what with the stupid face" I retorted.

"I ante guy you want to fuck with" he said to me, I laughed.

"no, I am not the one you want to mess with, if you were a real scary big guy jock, you wouldn't be in any kind of writing class" I said, every one broke out laughing, he grew a dark shade of red, an I walked to my seat as the teacher got there, an then right as the bell was about to ring a girl walked in, she was actually pretty, but the guy next to me laughed.

"what" I rudely asked.

"thats jessy logan, she is a tough girl with attitude, an has a boyfriend" he said I was a little disappointed, but brushed it off, I noticed she had no wear to sit an didnt see the chair right next to me, unless she dont want to sit next to me.

'come on zack zeek roth' I say to my self.

"hey, yeah, um there is a seat back here" I say, she looks up, with the such pretty eyes.

"thanks" she said taking her seat.

"im jessy, you" she asked pulling out a note book.

"zack" I replied.

"OK CLASS, IM GUNNA ASK YOU TO PARTNER UP, THE PROJECT SHEETS ARE IN THE FRONT" the teacher yelled.

every one rushed around, an abunch of guy an even a few girls tried to partner with jessy, I got jealous, I was hoping she'll want to partner with me, but...

* * *

jessy's pov

"every one swarmed around me, ugh, this happens all the time, an the dumb fuck of a teacher dont do shit.

"shut up, morons" I yelled. they all backed off. when I could see, I looked at zack, he looked so sad.

"im working with zack" I said, he perked up, an every one else got really sad.

"ill go get the sheet" I offered.

"no, sit, ill get it" he said.

* * *

justin's pov

I walked into class which was planet photography, the only empty seat was next to the only guy with a smile sitting all along, not talking to no one, but I herd people talking about him. I knew the only thing I had to do was go over an talk to him, they'll shut up real quick.

"hi" I said he waved.

"my name is justin, you" I asked

"john"he answered, I used my animal hearing an herd silence, what I like.

"cool, so, what's you favourite planet" I asked.

"tam... I mean, Jupiter" he said.

"cool, mine to" I said.

"well there's gunna be a partner project" he said.

"cool, partners it be, oh what grade you in, SR or JR" I asked.

"im a JR, you" he said.

"oh dude, im a SR, we wont have many classes together" I admitted.

"yeah, so, you want to start" he asked.

"sure, you know dude, I dont like any one in here really, I was worried I'd end up with an ass hole" I told in all truth.

"I dont think any one likes me" he said.

"I told you there ass holes" I said, we laughed an started the project.

* * *

maya's pov

"wear were you" the teacher asked me.

"im sorry, I tried out to be a cheerleader" I said.

"did you make the team" the teacher asked.

"yeah" I said.

"well, then ok, just take your seat" the teacher said more nice.

"thank you" I took a seat next to a girl on her cell phone, she looked an saw me.

"your a cheerleader" the girl asked.

"yeah" I said.

"its just the cheerleaders I met are all jerks" the girl said.

"I ante mean, though, what your name" I asked as kindly as I can.

"im zirry" she gave a little giggle.

"cool, im maya, this study hall 1st period might be good for extra shut eye" I said.

"yeah, are you a freshmen" she asked.

"no, im a JR, so we'll only have study hall together prob" I said

"well, this will be fun, but I am tired" she said.

"oh thank god, me to" an we both drifted of into sleep, on our desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**robin**

_Pigeon (angel) 17=JR-Falcon (michal) 15=freshmen_

**Beast Boy**

_Tear (justin) 18=SR-Blackross (jessy) 17=JR-Scare (kevin) 15=freshmen_

**cyborg**

_Myborg(maya) 17=JR_

**raven**

_zeek(zack) 17=JR_

**starfire **

_firestorm(john) 17=JR-vivrock (zirry) 15=freshmen_

* * *

"kevin, mike, do you too realize, why you shouldn't draw sex story's on the girls bath room, a pornography drawing on the photo shop computers, or splash the the models for the art classes with water mixed with worms, an fish guts, from the roof top" a teacher scolded.

"sorry miss, do we have to let the old man know" kevin asked, with a nervous smile.

"yes, an michal, I'll be letting your father know as well, back to class" she said, the two boys left her office.

"man, my dad is going to flip" mike said.

"dude chill, tell ya what, blame it on me" kevin said laying a friendly hand on mike's shoulder.

"but I helped and had fun" mike said.

"what are friends for" kevin said, giving a nice smile, mike gave one back.

* * *

"so, what did you do, exactly" angel asked.

"got caught" jess said like it was obvious.

"I know, I mean what did you do to get caught" angel said.

"I beat the shit out of this bitch" jess said.

"nice" angel said.

"yeah, happens" jess said.

"im gunna forget this" angel said.

"you know, im trying to be your friend" jess argued.

"well, excuse me, Id rather put in jail then be in jail" angel argued back.

"you know, because you never probably do anything to stick to the man, im gunna walk away, we can talk later" jess said but people in the hall wouldn't move.

"ugh" she yelled.

"THIS IS A HALL WAY, NOT A TALK WAY, SO MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY" people moved as soon as she said that every one huddled out of the way.

* * *

"hey zack" jess called out to him, which surprised him.

"hey, jess" he said.

"I just want to know if you want me to go to your house tomorrow to help with the project" jess asked.

"sure. your parents will allow you to come over to my house, im a guy" zeek asked.

"yes very good, an im a girl, those are lockers, an the things in your hands are books" jess spoke with sarcasm.

"you know what I mean" he said a little angry, she laughed.

"I only have a dad, an of course he will" she said.

"wow, I only have a mom" he said.

"hey, maybe we could hook our parents up, I do want a new mom" jess said.

"yeah, but..." he was cut off.

"I got to go" she said waving another guy down.

'why would she like me' he thought, as he walked away, when jess hugged the guy.

* * *

jess let go of her brother.

"hey lil sistah" he spoke.

"hey big brah" jess said.

"this is your sister" the guy next to justin said sweetly.

"bro, who dat" she asked.

"this is john, he's a JR, john this is my little sister jessy, she is also a JR" just gave introductions.

"nice to meet you, you are very pretty" john said innocently.

"why thank you, you ante bad looking your self" jess said, an he giggled.

"so, anyway, justin, did you hear" jess said.

"no, what" he groined.

"kevin went prank wild with a new friend, an this bitch called him a annoying cunt, so I kicked her ass" jess said.

"same old, same old, eh sis" justin joked.

"yeah dude" jess said.

"ok, will I see you later" justin asked.

"of course" jess walked away.

"yo dude, you have a wee bit crush on my sister" justin joked.

"maybe" john said.

* * *

"hey, maya" zirry said.

"yeah" maya asked.

"that guy is cute" zirry said, gawking.

"who" she asked.

"the leaning against the locker talking with that other guy" zirry said dreamily.

"why dont you go talk to him" maya asked.

"he's like a bad boy, an im a like good girl" zirry said in all honesty.

"I herd some once, bad boys, dig good girls" maya said.

"ok, maybe if I grow my courage before he's taking" zirry said pulling maya away.

* * *

the Grayson household

"Im sorry, ill talk to him when he gets home, thats so not like him" robin hung up the phone.

"I wonder what got into him" robin spoke to him self an put a hand on his shoulder, but didnt expect...

"what, the...(yawn) hell (yawn)" he fell to the ground in a hard smack.

* * *

the stone household

"maybe I should take a nap before maya gets home" he spoke to my self, all of a sudden he got very sleepy, once he got up from the kitchen table he crashed on the floor

* * *

the ander household

"um who are you" starfire asked the little person who broke into her house, the little person through some dust at her an she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

the logan household

"im sorry, but, you would think, you would have a better understanding of my kids" beast boy spoke into the phone.

"I got what he did, what do you want me to do about it, its in the past"

"I thought we were talking about kevin, not jessy, stick to one kid please, I only have 3 total, not 3000" BB spoke again.

"ok, I have to go" BB hung up the phone.

"stupid teachers if they didnt have there heads up there ass's" BB said to him self as he fell to the ground into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

the roth household

"why, cant... I keep, (yawn), my eye's (yawn) open" and she just gave in to the sleepy feeling a crashed on the couch.

* * *

"the plan is finally unfolding"


End file.
